Bus-to-MRT Transfers
Bus-to-MRT transfers #Aljunied Interchange EWL (interchange from service 63 / 67) #Ang Mo Kio Interchange NSL (interchange from/to service 165 / 262) #Bartley Interchange CCL (interchange to service 129) #Beauty World Interchange DTL (interchange from service 985 / 41) #Bedok Interchange EWL (interchange from/to service 9 / 18 / 38 / 222) #Bencoolen Interchange DTL (interchange to service 700A) #Bendemeer Interchange DTL (interchange from service 107M) #Bishan Interchange CCL (interchange to service 410 / from service 50 / 54) #Braddell Interchange NSL (interchange from service 129) #Bras Basah Interchange CCL (interchange from service 32) #Bugis Interchange EWL/DTL (interchange to service 2 / 12 / 63 / 80 / 197 / 851) #Bukit Batok Interchange NSL (interchange to service 176 / 941) #Chinatown Interchange DTL (interchange from service 851) #City Hall Interchange EWL (interchange to service 63) #Clementi Interchange EWL (interchange from service 52 / 105 / 106 / 173 / 183) #Cove Interchange PGLRT (interchange from service 34) #Dhoby Ghaut Interchange NSL (interchange from service 36) #Hillview Interchange DTL (interchange from service 176) #Hougang Interchange NEL (interchange from/to service 72 / 101 / 165 / 329) #Huang Wen Interchange DTL (interchange to service 8 / 18 / 28 / 46 / 59) #Jurong East Interchange EWL (interchange from/to service 41 / 52 / 105 / 176) #Kaki Bukit Interchange DTL (interchange to service 5 / 87) #Kallang Interchange EWL (interchange from service 197) #Kembangan Interchange EWL (interchange to service 24 / 67) #Khatib Interchange NSL (interchange from service 969) #Kovan Interchange NEL (interchange to service 81 / 82 / 101 / 107 / 113) #Lavender Interchange EWL (interchange from/to service 80 / 107 / 145 / 961) #Mattar Interchange DTL (interchange to service 135) #Outram Park Interchange EWL (interchange from service 970) #Paya Lebar Interchange CCL (interchange to service 7) #Raffles Place Interchange EWL (interchange from/to service 10 / 186 / 196) #Redhill Interchange EWL (interchange to service 120) #Sengkang Interchange NEL (interchange to service 87) #Serangoon Interchange NEL/CCL (interchange from/to service 22 / 24 / 101 / 317) #Stonehills Interchange DTL (interchange from/to service 18 / 28 / 66) #Sungei Road Interchange DTL (interchange to service 65) #Tai Seng Interchange CCL (interchange to service 28) #Tampines Interchange EWL/DTL (interchange from/to service 20 / 69 / 291 / 292) #Tanah Merah Interchange EWL (interchange from service 2) #Tanjong Pagar Interchange EWL (interchange from service 402) #Tiong Bahru Interchange EWL (interchange from/to service 5 / 63 / 195) Transfer Rules at Bus Interchanges Transfer rules are also for the bus interchanges, where you have up to 45 minutes to transfer from one bus service to another bus service. *Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange *Bedok Bus Interchange *Bishan Bus Interchange *Hougang Central Bus Interchange *Tampines Bus Interchange *Tampines Concourse Bus Interchange *Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange Station Interchanges EWL interchanges (16) #Tampines #Tanah Merah #Bedok #Kembangan #Aljunied #Kallang #Lavender #Bugis #City Hall #Raffles Place #Tanjong Pagar #Outram Park #Tiong Bahru #Redhill #Clementi #Jurong East NSL interchanges (5) #Bukit Batok #Khatib #Ang Mo Kio #Braddell #Dhoby Ghaut NEL interchanges (4) #Sengkang #Hougang #Kovan #Serangoon CCL interchanges (6) #Bras Basah #Paya Lebar #Tai Seng #Bartley #Serangoon #Bishan DTL interchanges (11) #Beauty World (DTL2) #Bugis (DTL1) #Chinatown (DTL1) #Bencoolen (DTL3) #Sungei Road (DTL3) #Bendemeer (DTL3) #Mattar (DTL3) #Kaki Bukit (DTL3) #Stonehills (DTL3) #Huang Wen (DTL3) #Tampines (DTL3) PGLRT interchanges (1) #Cove